Item Ids
Helmet 3393 Amazon Helmet 3022 Ancient Tiara 5917 Bandana 9103 Batwing Hat 3408 Bonelord Helmet 3354 Brass Helmet 3395 Ceremonial Mask 3352 Chain Helmet 3407 Charmer's Tiara 11674 Cobra Crown 11700 Coolie Hat 3385 Crown Helmet 3391 Crusader Helmet 3226 Damaged Helmet 5924 Damaged Steel Helmet 3384 Dark Helmet 3387 Demon Helmet 3356 Devil Helmet 3400 Dragon Scale Helmet 3396 Dwarven Helmet 7459 Earmuffs 11689 Elite Draken Helmet 3406 Feather Headdress 5903 Ferumbras' Hat 9013 Flower Wreath 3230 Full Helmet of the Ancients 7458 Fur Cap 829 Glacier Mask 3365 Golden Helmet 9382 Helmet of Nature 3210 Hat of the Mad 3229 Helmet of the Ancients 5460 Helmet of the Deep 9381 Helmet of Ultimate Terror 3405 Horseman Helmet 3353 Iron Helmet 10451 Jade Hat 894 Jester Hat 7461 Krimhorn Helmet 3355 Leather Helmet 3374 Legion Helmet 828 Lightning Headband 7992 Mage Hat 3573 Magician Hat 827 Magma Monocle 9399 Mighty Helm of Green Sparks 875 Mining Helmet 3574 Mystic Turban 9374 Odd Hat 6577 Party Hat 6096 Pirate Hat 3576 Post Officers Hat 7462 Ragnir Helmet 3392 Royal Helmet 6531 Santa Hat 5741 Skull Helmet 3375 Soldier Helmet 3351 Steel Helmet 3373 Strange Helmet 3376 Studded Helmet 830 Terra Hood 3403 Tribal Mask 3367 Viking Helmet 3369 Warrior Helmet 9653 Witch Hat 8864 Yalahari Mask 10385 Zaoan Helmet Armor 3394 Amazon Armor 3570 Ball Gown 8044 Belted Cape 3567 Blue Robe 3359 Brass Armor 3565 Cape 3358 Chain Armor 3562 Coat 3381 Crown Armor 8050 Crystalline Armor 3383 Dark Armor 8037 Dark Lord's Cape 3388 Demon Armor 8057 Divine Plate 3379 Doublet 8039 Dragon Robe 3386 Dragon Scale Mail 3397 Dwarven Armor 8054 Earthborn Titan Armor 11651 Elite Draken Mail 8064 Ethno Coat 8053 Fireborn Giant Armor 9015 Flower Dress 8043 Focus Cape 8059 Frozen Plate 8048 Girl's Dress 824 Glacier Robe 3360 Golden Armor 3563 Green Tunic 8041 Greenwood Coat 9379 Heavy Metal T-Shirt 8045 Hibiscus Dress 3561 Jacket 3370 Knight Armor 8049 Lavos Armor 3361 Leather Armor 3404 Leopard Armor 825 Lightning Robe 3366 Magic Plate Armor 7991 Magician's Robe 826 Magma Coat 7463 Mammoth Fur Cape 8060 Master Archer's Armor 8058 Molten Plate 3380 Noble Armor 8056 Oceanborn Leviathan Armor 11701 Old Cape 8063 Paladin Armor 6095 Pirate Shirt 3357 Plate Armor 3571 Ranger's Cloak 3566 Red Robe 3564 Red Tunic 8038 Robe of the Ice Queen 8062 Robe of the Underworld 11686 Royal Draken Mail 11687 Royal Scale Robe 3377 Scale Armor 3568 Simple Dress 8061 Skullcracker Armor 10438 Spellweaver's Robe 8042 Spirit Cloak 3378 Studded Armor 8046 Summer Dress 8052 Swamplair Armor 811 Terra Mantle 9400 The Rain Coat 8047 Tunic 8040 Velvet Mantle 8051 Voltage Armor 3569 White Dress 8055 Windborn Colossus Armor 8862 Yalahari Armor 10384 Zaoan Armor 10439 Zaoan Robe Legs 3560 Bast Skirt 645 Blue Legs 3372 Brass Legs 3558 Chain Legs 3382 Crown Legs 3389 Demon Legs 3398 Dwarven Legs 3401 Elven Legs 823 Glacier Kilt 3364 Golden Legs 3371 Knight Legs 9014 Leaf Legs 3559 Leather Legs 822 Lightning Legs 821 Magma Legs 7464 Mammoth Fur Shorts 5918 Pirate Knee Breeches 3557 Plate Legs 8095 Ranger Legs 3362 Studded Legs 812 Terra Legs 9383 Trousers of the Ancients 8863 Yalahari Leg Piece 10387 Zaoan Legs Boots 3079 Boots of Haste 3246 Boots of Waterwalking 11690 Broken Draken Boots 3553 Bunnyslippers 9017 Coconut Shoes 3556 Crocodile Boots 10200 Crystal Boots 10201 Dragon Scale Boots 4033 Draken Boots 7457 Fur Boots 819 Glacier Shoes 3555 Golden Boots 10323 Guardian Boots 3552 Leather Boots 820 Lightning Boots 818 Magma Boots 3550 Patched Boots 5461 Pirate Boots 3551 Sandals 6529 Soft Boots 3549 Soft Boots (in use) 3554 Steel Boots 813 Terra Boots 10386 Zaoan Shoes Shield 3437 Amazon Shield 3432 Ancient Shield 3413 Battle Shield 3418 Bonelord Shield 3429 Black Shield 3441 Bone Shield 3411 Brass Shield 3435 Castle Shield 3430 Copper Shield 3419 Crown Shield 3421 Dark Shield 3420 Demon Shield 3416 Dragon Shield 3425 Dwarven Shield 3438 Eagle Shield 8078 Fiery Rainbow Shield 3422 Great Shield 3433 Griffin Shield 3415 Guardian Shield 8079 Icy Rainbow Shield 3414 Mastermind Shield 9372 Meat Shield 3436 Medusa Shield 6432 Necromancer Shield 6390 Nightmare Shield 7460 Norse Shield 9372 Meat Shield 3424 Ornamented Shield 3439 Phoenix Shield 3410 Plate Shield 8077 Rainbow Shield 3427 Rose Shield 3445 Salamander Shield 3440 Scarab Shield 3444 Sentinel Shield 9380 Shield of Care 11688 Shield of Corruption 3417 Shield of Honour 9377 Shield of the White Knight 8080 Sparking Rainbow Shield 3409 Steel Shield 3426 Studded Shield 3442 Tempest Shield 8081 Terran Rainbow Shield 9401 The Shield Nevermourn 6131 Tortoise Shield 3428 Tower Shield 3443 Tusk Shield 3434 Vampire Shield 3431 Viking Shield 3412 Wooden Shield Spellbook 11691 Snake God's Wristguard 3059 Spellbook 8090 Spellbook of Dark Mysteries 8072 Spellbook of Enlightenment 8075 Spellbook of Lost Souls 8074 Spellbook of Mind Control 8073 Spellbook of Warding 8076 Spellscroll of Prophecies Axe 7436 Angelic Axe 3274 Axe 3317 Barbarian Axe 3266 Battle Axe 3344 Beastslayer Axe 7412 Butcher's Axe 3328 Daramanian Waraxe 3329 Daramanian Axe 8098 Demonwing Axe 3275 Double Axe 3302 Dragon Lance 10388 Drakinata 7419 Dreaded Cleaver 3323 Dwarven Axe 783 Earth Barbarian Axe 787 Earth Headchopper 786 Earth Heroic Axe 785 Earth Knight Axe 788 Earth War axe 801 Energy Barbarian Axe 804 Energy Headchopper 803 Energy Heroic Axe 802 Energy Knight Axe 805 Energy War axe 7453 Executioner 665 Fiery Barbarian Axe 668 Fiery Headchopper 667 Fiery Heroic Axe 666 Fiery Knight Axe 669 Fiery War axe 3320 Fire Axe 7454 Glorious Axe 3306 Golden Sickle 3303 Great Axe 3315 Guardian Halberd 3269 Halberd 3268 Hand Axe 3276 Hatchet 7380 Headchopper 8096 Hellforged Axe 7389 Heroic Axe 684 Icy Barbarian Axe 687 Icy Headchopper 686 Icy Heroic Axe 685 Icy Knight Axe 688 Icy War axe 7435 Impaler 3318 Knight Axe 7455 Mythril Axe 3314 Naginata 7456 Noble Axe 3313 Obsidian Lance 3316 Orcish Axe 7411 Ornamented Axe 3331 Ravager's Axe 7433 Ravenwing 7420 Reaper's Axe 3346 Ripper Lance 7434 Royal Axe 6553 Ruthless Axe 9384 Scythe of the Reaper 3293 Sickle 7773 Steel Axe 3319 Stonecutter Axe 7413 Titan Axe 11657 Twiceslicer 3335 Twin Axe 7388 Vile Axe 3342 War Axe 10406 Zaoan Halberd Club 7414 Abyss Hammer 7426 Amber Staff 3341 Arcane Staff 3348 Banana Staff 3305 Battle Hammer 7429 Blessed Sceptre 3337 Bone Club 7428 Bonebreaker 7379 Brutetamer's Staff 7427 Chaos Mace 3311 Clerical Mace 3270 Club 9385 Club of the Fury 7415 Cranial Basher 3304 Crowbar 3333 Crystal Mace 3327 Daramanian Mace 7431 Demonbone 7387 Diamond Sceptre 10391 Drachaku 3322 Dragon Hammer 7430 Dragonbone Staff 10391 Drakachu 789 Earth Clerical Mace 791 Earth Cranial Basher 790 Earth Crystal Mace 792 Earth Orcish Maul 793 Earth War hammer 3321 Enchanted Staff 806 Energy Clerical Mace 808 Energy Cranial Basher 807 Energy Crystal Mace 809 Energy Orcish Maul 810 Energy War hammer 670 Fiery Clerical Mace 672 Fiery Cranial Basher 671 Fiery Crystal Mace 673 Fiery Orcish Maul 674 Fiery War hammer 7432 Furry Club 3208 Giant Smithhammer 9373 Glutton's Mace 3325 Light Mace 7450 Hammer of Prophecy 3332 Hammer of Wrath 3340 Heavy Mace 689 Icy Clerical Mace 691 Icy Cranial Basher 690 Icy Crystal Mace 692 Icy Orcish Maul 693 Icy War hammer 3310 Iron Hammer 7422 Jade Hammer 3343 Lich Staff 7424 Lunar Staff 3286 Mace 7381 Mammoth Whopper 3282 Morning Star 7409 Northern Star 8100 Obsidian Truncheon 7421 Onyx Flail 7392 Orcish Maul 7410 Queen's Sceptre 7437 Sapphire Hammer 3453 Scythe 7451 Shadow Sceptre 3312 Silver Mace 3324 Skull Staff 7423 Skullcrusher 11692 Snake God's Sceptre 7452 Spiked Squelcher 3289 Staff 3336 Studded Club 7425 Taurus Mace 8101 The Stomper 3309 Thunder Hammer 3279 War Hammer Sword 7404 Assassin Dagger 7403 Berserker 7406 Blacksteel Sword 11693 Blade of Corruption 7416 Bloody Edge 3338 Bone Sword 3295 Bright Sword 3301 Broadsword 3283 Carlin Sword 3292 Combat Knife 7385 Crimson Sword 7449 Crystal Sword 3267 Dagger 7382 Demonrage Sword 3339 Djinn Blade 7402 Dragon slayer 782 Earth Blacksteel Sword 783 Earth Dragon Slayer 781 Earth Mystic Blade 780 Earth Relic Sword 779 Earth Spike Sword 8102 Emerald Sword 797 Energy Blacksteel Sword 798 Energy Dragon Slayer 796 Energy Mystic Blade 795 Energy Relic Sword 794 Energy Spike Sword 3326 Epee 9386 Farmer's Avenger 663 Fiery Blacksteel Sword 664 Fiery Dragon Slayer 662 Fiery Mystic Blade 661 Fiery Relic Sword 660 Fiery Spike Sword 3280 Fire Sword 3281 Giant Sword 7407 Haunted Blade 7405 Havoc Blade 3330 Heavy Machete 3284 Ice Rapier 682 Icy Blacksteel Sword 683 Icy Dragon Slayer 681 Icy Mystic Blade 680 Icy Relic Sword 679 Icy Spike Sword 9396 Incredible Mumpiz Slayer 7774 Jagged Sword 3300 Katana 3291 Knife 3285 Longsword 3308 Machete 3278 Magic Longsword 3288 Magic Sword 7386 Mercenary Sword 7384 Mystic Blade 7418 Nightmare Blade 3334 Pharaoh Sword 9387 Poet's Fencing Quill 9375 Pointed Rabbitslayer 3299 Poison Dagger 3272 Rapier 7383 Relic Sword 6101 Ron the Ripper's Sabre 7417 Runed Sword 3273 Sabre 10389 Sais 3307 Scimitar 3297 Serpent Sword 3294 Short Sword 3290 Silver Dagger 3271 Spike Sword 3264 Sword 3345 Templar Scytheblade 7391 Thaian Sword 6527 The Avenger 8104 The Calamity 8103 The Epiphany 7390 The Justice Seeker 10392 Twin Hooks 3265 Two Handed Sword 3296 Warlord Sword 7408 Wyvern Fang 10390 Zaoan Sword Throwables 7368 Assassin Star 7367 Enchanted Spear 3347 Hunting Spear 7378 Royal Spear 1781 Small Stone 2992 Snowball 3277 Spear 3298 Throwing Knife 3287 Throwing Star 7366 Viper Star Distance Weapon 5803 Arbalest 3350 Bow 8022 Chain Bolter 8027 Composite Hornbow 3349 Crossbow 8030 Elethriel's Elemental Bow 7438 Elvish Bow 8021 Modified Crossbow 9378 Musician's Bow 8023 Royal Crossbow 8029 Bow of the Galadhrim 5907 Slingshot 8024 The Devileye 8025 The Ironworker 8026 Warsinger Bow 8028 Yol's Bow Wand 3073 Wand of Cosmic Energy 3072 Wand of Decay 8093 Wand of Draconia 3075 Wand of Dragonbreath 3071 Wand of Inferno 8092 Wand of Starstorm 8094 Wand of Voodoo 3074 Wand of Vortex Rod 3067 Hailstorm Rod 3070 Moonlight Rod 3069 Necrotic Rod 8083 Northwind Rod 3066 Snakebite Rod 8084 Springsprout Rod 3065 Terra Rod 8082 Underworld Rod Ammunition 3447 Arrow 3446 Bolt 3449 Burst Arrow 774 Earth Arrow 763 Flaming Arrow 761 Flash Arrow 6528 Infernal Bolt 7365 Onyx Arrow 7363 Piercing Bolt 3448 Poison Arrow 3450 Power Bolt 762 Shiver Arrow 7364 Sniper Arrow Ring 3092 Axe Ring 9593 Broken Wedding Ring 9393 Claw of 'The Noxious Spawn' 3093 Club Ring 3007 Crystal Ring 6299 Death Ring 3097 Dwarven Ring 3051 Energy Ring 9585 Engraved Wedding Ring 3063 Gold Ring 3052 Life Ring 3048 Might Ring 3050 Power Ring 3098 Ring of Healing 3245 Ring of Wishes 3006 Ring of the Sky 349 Signet Ring 3049 Stealth Ring 3091 Sword Ring 3053 Time Ring 3004 Wedding Ring Amulet 3057 Amulet of Loss 3025 Ancient Amulet 10457 Beetle Necklace 3080 Broken Amulet 3056 Bronze Amulet 3009 Bronze Necklace 3008 Crystal Necklace 3019 Demonbone Amulet 3085 Dragon Necklace 3082 Elven Amulet 9802 Friendship Amulet (1) 9803 Friendship Amulet (2) 3083 Garlic Necklace 815 Glacier Amulet 3013 Golden Amulet 7532 Koshei's Ancient Amulet 9303 Leviathan's Amulet 816 Lightning Pendant 10476 Lucky Clover Amulet 817 Magma Amulet 3102 Paw Amulet 3055 Platinum Amulet 3084 Protection Amulet 3016 Ruby Necklace 9302 Sacred Tree Amulet 3021 Sapphire Amulet 3018 Scarab Amulet 3572 Scarf 9304 Shockwave Amulet 3054 Silver Amulet 3015 Silver Necklace 3014 Star Amulet 3081 Stone Skin Amulet 3045 Strange Talisman 814 Terra Amulet 10412 Wailing Widow's Necklace 3012 Wolf Tooth Chain Tool 939 Bait 5942 Blessed Wooden stake 3454 Broom 5466 Bunch of Sugar Cane 3605 Bunch Of Wheat 5479 Cat's Paw 3482 Closed Trap 646 Elvenhair Rope 3603 Flour 5467 Fire Bug 3483 Fishing Rod 3460 Hammer 3455 Hoe 3509 Inkwell (1) 127 Inkwell (2) 5865 Juice Squeezer 5710 Light Shovel 7889 Lock Pick 3308 Machete 9306 Mechanical Fishing Rod 3463 Mirror 5908 Obsidian Knife 3456 Pick 3451 Pitchfork 3452 Rake 3003 Rope 3461 Saw 3457 Shovel 3462 Small Axe 9594 Sneaky Stabber of Eliteness 9595 Sneaky Stabber of Eliteness (jammed) 9107 Special Polish 9596 Squeezing Gear of Girlpower 9597 Squeezing Gear of Girlpower (jammed) 3481 Trap 6118 Treasure Map 5706 Treasure Map (Pirate) 6091 Very noble-looking watch (1) 6092 Very noble-looking watch (2) 2906 Watch 650 Watering Can 9598 Whacking Driller of Fate 9599 Whacking Driller of Fate (jammed) 3211 Witchesbroom 3459 Wooden Hammer 5941 Wooden Stake 3492 Worm Light Source 2911 Candelabrum (off) 2912 Candelabrum (on) 2917 Candlestick (off) 2918 Candlestick (on) 2919 Candestick (out of candle) 8827 Charged Ghost Charm 6488 Christmas Branch (lit) 6489 Christmas Branch 3249 Frozen Starlight 8822 Ghost Charm 2914 Lamp (off) 2915 Lamp (on) 2916 Lamp (out of oil) 3046 Magic Light Wand 3047 Magic Light Wand (on) 2977 Pumpkinhead (off) 2978 Pumpkinhead (on) 5812 Skull Candle 5813 Skull Candle (off) 3058 Strange Symbol 2934 Table Lamp (off) 2935 Talbe Lamp (on) 2920 Torch (biggest,off) 2921 Torch (biggest,on) 2922 Torch (medium,off) 2923 Torch (medium,on) 2924 Torch (small,off) 2925 Torch (small,on) 2926 Torch (small,out of use) Creature Product 10296 Acorn 9632 Ancient Stone 3214 Ankh 10297 Antlers 5883 Ape Fur 10299 Badger Fur 11445 Bamboo Stick 11511 Banana Sash 5894 Bat Wing 11447 Battle Stone 5896 Bear Paw 5930 Behemoth Claw 5898 Beholder Eye 9645 Black Hood 11448 Black Wool 11449 Blood Preservation 9633 Bloody Pincers 5912 Blue Piece of Cloth 9667 Boggy Dreads 10404 Bone Shoulderplate 10277 Bony Tail 10320 Book of Necromantic Rituals 9646 Book of Prayers 11702 Brimstone Fangs 11703 Brimstone Shell 11451 Broken Crossbow 11660 Broken Draken Mail 9656 Broken Gladiator Shield 10418 Broken Halberd 11453 Broken Helmet 11652 Broken Key Ring 11452 Broken Shamanic Staff 11661 Broken Slicer 5913 Brown Piece of Cloth 9689 Bunch of Troll Hair 9688 Bundle of Cursed Straw 10300 Carniphila Seeds 10275 Carrion Worm Fang 10301 Centipede Leg 5890 Chicken Feather 9634 Cobra Tongue 11514 Colourful Feather 10302 Compass 10409 Corrupted Flag 7882 Cockroach Leg 10272 Crab Pincers 9638 Cultish Mask 9639 Cultish Robe 11455 Cultish Symbol 10410 Cursed Shoulder Spikes 9657 Cyclops Toe 10303 Dark Rosary 5906 Demon Dust 5954 Demon Horn 6499 Demonic Essence 9647 Demonic Skeletal Hand 11456 Dirty Turban 11684 Downy Feather 6546 Dracola's Eye 5919 Dragon Claw 10444 Dragon Priest's Wandtip 11457 Dragon's Tail 11658 Draken Sulphur 11659 Draken Wristbands 5900 Dwarven Beard 10276 Elder Beholder Tentacle 11465 Elven Astral Observer 11464 Elven Scouting Glass 9635 Elvish Talisman 5891 Enchanted Chicken Wing 10306 Essence of a Bad Dream 11671 Eye of Corruption 6098 Eye Patch 9636 Fiery Heart 5884 Fighting Spirit 5895 Fish Fin 9109 Fish Flakes 11466 Flask of Embalming Fluid 9648 Frosty Ear of a Troll 9661 Frosty Heart 9658 Frost Giant Pelt 9649 Gauze Bandage 9655 Gear Crystal 8775 Gear Wheel 11458 Geomancer's Robe 11463 Geomancer's Staff 10449 Ghastly Dragon Head 9690 Ghostly Tissue 11467 Ghoul Snack 10280 Bonelord Eye 5879 Spider Silk 11443 Girlish Hair Decoration 8143 Gland 9054 Glob of Acid Slime 9053 Glob of Mercury 9055 Glob of Tar 11539 Goblin Ear 9233 Golem Part 5877 Green Dragon Leather 5920 Green Dragon Scale 5910 Green Piece of Cloth 11446 Hair of a Banshee 10283 Half-Digested Piece of Meat 9659 Half-Eaten Brain 6539 Handmaiden's Protector 5925 Hardened Bone 9683 Haunted Piece of Wood 9637 Hellhound Slobber 10304 Hellspawn Tail 10415 High Guard Flag 10416 High Guard's Shoulderplates 3024 Holy Falcon 5902 Honeycomb 6097 Hook 5892 Huge Chunk of Crude Iron 11469 Hunter's Quiver 4839 Hydra Egg 10282 Hydra Head 6534 Imperor's Trident 5880 Iron Ore 11470 Jewelled Belt 11471 Kongra's Shoulderpad 10455 Lancer Beetle Shell 10417 Legionairre Flags 9691 Lion's Mane 11680 Lizard Essence 5876 Lizard Leather 5881 Lizard Scale 11454 Luminous Orb 9692 Lump of Dirt 10305 Lump of Earth 5904 Magic Sulphur 10321 Mammoth Tusk 11489 Mantassin Tail 10298 Metal Spike 11472 Minotaur Horn 5878 Minotaur Leather 11474 Miraculum 5943 Morgaroth's Heart 6537 Mr.Punish's Handcuffs 9662 Mutated Bat Ear 10308 Mutated Flesh 9668 Mutated Rat Tail 9660 Mystical Hourglass 953 Nail 11475 Necromantic Robe 10314 Nettle Blossom 11476 Nettle Spit 11486 Noble Turban 5804 Nose Ring 11479 Orc Leather 10196 Orc Tooth 7786 Orc Tusk 11477 Orcish Gear 5808 Orshabaal's Brain 6126 Peg Leg 11481 Pelvis Bone 5893 Perfect Behemoth Fang 10420 Petrified Scream 11483 Piece of Archer Armor 10279 Piece of Crocodile Leather 9663 Piece of Dead Brain 5889 Piece of Draconian Steel 9664 Piece of Hellfire Armor 5888 Piece of Hell Steel 3110 Piece of Iron 6540 Piece of Massacre's Shell 5887 Piece of Royal Steel 9641 Piece of Scarab Shell 11482 Piece of Warrior Armor 9693 Pig Foot 11484 Pile of Grave Earth 11485 Poison Spider Shell 9640 Poisonous Slime 9650 Polar Bear Paw 11444 Protective Charm 11473 Purple Robe 11491 Quara Bone 11488 Quara Eye 11490 Quara Pincers 11487 Quara Tentacle 5948 Red Dragon Leather 5882 Red Dragon Scale 10289 Red Lantern 5911 Red Piece of Cloth 3254 Roc Feather 11492 Rope Belt 10291 Rotten Piece of Cloth 10311 Sabretooth 11493 Safety Pin 10456 Sandcrawler Shell 11673 Scale of Corruption 9631 Scarab Pincers 9651 Scorpion Tail 11510 Scroll of Heroic Deeds 10312 Scythe Leg 9666 Sea Serpent Scale 10407 Shaggy Tail 11478 Shamanic Hood 7290 Shard 10310 Shiny Stone 10292 Silky Fur 11480 Skull Belt 10274 Skunk Tail 11512 Small Flask of Eyedrops 11450 Small Notebook 11513 Small Pitchfork 9694 Snake Skin 5875 Sniper Gloves 5944 Soul Orb 5809 Soul Stone 8031 Spider Fangs 10408 Spiked Iron Ball 9642 Spooky Blue Eye 10278 Stone Wing 10309 Strand of Medusa Hair 10293 Striped Fur 10315 Sulphurous Stone 9686 Swamp Grass 11672 Tail of Corruption 10281 Tarantula Egg 9684 Tattered Piece of Robe 396 Technomancer Beard 11666 Tentacle Piece 10454 Terramite Legs 10452 Terramite Shell 10273 Terrorbird Beak 6535 The Plasmother's Remains 10307 Thick Fur 9643 Thorn 11515 Trollroot 5899 Turtle Shell 3044 Tusk 10450 Undead Heart 10316 Unholy Bone 5905 Vampire Dust 9685 Vampire Teeth 9654 War Crystal 10405 Warmaster's Wristguards 5885 Warrior's Sweat 10318 Warwolf Fur 10397 Weaver's Wandtip 10317 Werewolf Fur 5909 White Piece of Cloth 10411 Widow's Mandibles 10313 Winged Tail 10295 Winter Wolf Fur 9652 Witch Broom 5897 Wolf Paw 5901 Wood 10319 Wool 9665 Wyrm Scale 9644 Wyvern Talisman 5914 Yellow Piece of Cloth 10413 Zaogun Flag 10414 Zaogun's Shoulderplates Plant 3734 Blood Herb 3659 Blue Rose 8763 Bowl of Evergreen Flowers 2988 Exotic Flowers 3737 Fern 649 Flower Bouquet 2983 Flower Bowl 7248 Frostbite Herb 3674 Goat Grass 2981 God Flowers 3661 Grave Flower 5921 Heaven Blossom 5922 Holy Orchid 2984 Honey Flower 7250 Hydra Tongue 5014 Mandrake 3655 Moon Flower 3673 Orange Star 7245 Piece of Cactus 2985 Potted Flower 3739 Powder Herb 7249 Purple Kiss Blossom 3658 Red Rose 647 Seeds 3740 Shadow Herb 3738 Sling Herb 3736 Star Herb 3735 Stone Herb 3741 Troll Green 3668 Tulip 3660 Yellow Rose Food 11460 Aubergine 8020 Baking Tray (With dough) 3587 Banana 6574 Bar of Chocolate 3588 Blueberry 8017 Beetroot 3600 Bread 11461 Broccoli 3602 Brown Bread 3725 Brown Mushroom 8197 Bulb of Garlic 10328 Bunch of Ripe Rice 6277 Cake 6569 Candy 3599 Candy Cane 3595 Carrot 3250 Carrot of Doom 11462 Cauliflower 3607 Cheese 3590 Cherry 8019 Chocolate Cake 3589 Coconut 11584 Coconut Shrimp Bake 6543 Coloured Egg (Blue) 6544 Coloured Egg (Green) 6545 Coloured Egg (Purple) 6542 Coloured Egg (Red) 6541 Coloured Egg (Yellow) 3598 Cookie 3597 Corncob 6393 Creamcake 10219 Crocodile Steak 8014 Cucumber 3728 Dark Mushroom 6278 Decorated Cake 11587 Demonic Candy Ball 3583 Dragon Ham 11682 Dragonfruit 11681 Ectoplasmic Sushi 3606 Egg 3731 Fire Mushroom 3578 Fish 6500 Gingerbreadman 3592 Grapes 3732 Green Mushroom 7159 Green Perch 3582 Ham 7377 Ice Cream Cone (Blue-Barbarian) 7375 Ice Cream Cone (Chilly Cherry) 7372 Ice Cream Cone (Crispy Chocolate Chips) 7373 Ice Cream Cone (Venorean Dream) 8016 Jalapeño Pepper 8013 Lemon 6276 Lump of Cake Dough 8018 Lump of Chocolate Dough 3604 Lump of Dough 5096 Mango 901 Marlin 3577 Meat 3593 Melon 3580 Northern Pike 8015 Onion 3586 Orange 3726 Orange Mushroom 6279 Party Cake 841 Peanut 3584 Pear 11683 Peas 11459 Pineapple 8011 Plum 11586 Pot of Blackjack 8010 Potato 3594 Pumpkin 7158 Rainbow Trout 8012 Raspberry 3585 Red Apple 3724 Red Mushroom 10329 Rice Ball 3601 Roll 3579 Salmon 3581 Shrimp 3730 Some Mushrooms 3729 Some Mushrooms (Brown) 3591 Strawberry 11588 Sweet Mangonaise Elixir 10453 Terramite Eggs 3596 Tomato 5678 Tortoise Egg 6125 Tortoise Egg from Nargor 6392 Valentine's Cake 836 Walnut 3723 White Mushroom 3727 Wood Mushrooms 8177 Yummy Gummy Worm Potion 7644 Antidote Potion 7439 Berserk Potion 8758 Bottle of Bug Milk 7443 Bullseye Potion 6558 Concentrated Demonic Blood 239 Great Health Potion 238 Great Mana Potion 7642 Great Spirit Potion 266 Health Potion 268 Mana Potion 7440 Mastermind Potion 9016 Rust Remover 7876 Small Health Potion 236 Strong Health Potion 237 Strong Mana Potion 7643 Ultimate Health Potion Magical Item 3147 Blank Rune 3251 Blood Orb 3076 Crystal Ball 3206 Dragonfetish 5669 Enigmatic Voodoo Skull 3061 Life Crystal 3062 Mind Stone 5668 Mysterious Voodoo Skull 3060 Orb 3215 Phoenix Egg 5884 Spirit Container 10343 Spiritual Charm 3034 Talon Party Item 653 Bag (Common costume) 655 Bag (Deluxe Costume 654 Bag (Uncommon Costume) 6574 Bar of Chocolate 6576 Fireworks Rocket 6575 Green Balloon (1) 6577 Green Balloon (2) 6578 Party Hat 6572 Party Trumpet (1) 6573 Party Trumpet (2) 2995 Piggy Bank 2996 Piggy Bank (broken) 906 Present (Explosive) 6575 Red Balloon (1) 6577 Red Balloon (2) 6570 Surprise Bag (Blue) 6571 Surprise Bag (Red) 235 Suspicious Surprise Bag 900 Yellow Pillow (Supersoft) Valuable 3027 Black Pearl 3041 Blue Gem 6526 Christmas Token 6536 Countess Sorrow's Frozen Tear 3011 Crown 3043 Crystal Coin 3068 Crystal Wand 9028 Crystal of Balance 9027 Crystal of Focus 9067 Crystal of Power 3010 Emerald Bangle 282 Giant Shimmering Pearl (Gold) 281 Giant Shimmering Pearl (Blue) 3031 Gold Coin 9058 Gold Ingot 3040 Gold Nugget 11614 Golden Rune Emblem (Animate Dead) 11624 Golden Rune Emblem (Avalanche) 11634 Golden Rune Emblem (Chameleon) 11632 Golden Rune Emblem (Desintegrate) 11640 Golden Rune Emblem (Destroy Field) 11628 Golden Rune Emblem (Energy Bomb) 11636 Golden Rune Emblem (Energy Wall) 11608 Golden Rune Emblem (Explosion) 11622 Golden Rune Emblem (Icicle) 11650 Golden Rune Emblem (Fire Field) 11618 Golden Rune Emblem (Fireball) 11644 Golden Rune Emblem (Firebomb) 11616 Golden Rune Emblem (Great Fireball) 11606 Golden Rune Emblem (Heavy Magic Missile) 11626 Golden Rune Emblem (Holy Missile) 11648 Golden Rune Emblem (Light Magic Missile) 11612 Golden Rune Emblem (Magic Wall) 11630 Golden Rune Emblem (Paralyze) 11646 Golden Rune Emblem (Poison Bomb) 11638 Golden Rune Emblem (Soulfire) 11610 Golden Rune Emblem (Sudden Death) 11620 Golden Rune Emblem (Thunderstorm) 11604 Golden Rune Emblem (Ultimate Healing) 11642 Golden Rune Emblem (Wild Growth) 3038 Green Gem 3023 Holy Scarab 5021 Orihalcum Pearl 3035 Platinum Coin 3039 Red Gem 3042 Scarab Coin 3017 Silver Brooch 11613 Silver Rune Emblem (Animate Dead) 11623 Silver Rune Emblem (Avalanche) 11633 Silver Rune Emblem (Chameleon) 11631 Silver Rune Emblem (Desintegrate) 11639 Silver Rune Emblem (Destroy Field) 11627 Silver Rune Emblem (Energy Bomb) 11635 Silver Rune Emblem (Energy Wall) 11607 Silver Rune Emblem (Explosion) 11621 Silver Rune Emblem (Icicle) 11649 Silver Rune Emblem (Fire Field) 11617 Silver Rune Emblem (Fireball) 11643 Silver Rune Emblem (Firebomb) 11615 Silver Rune Emblem (Great Fireball) 11605 Silver Rune Emblem (Heavy Magic Missile) 11625 Silver Rune Emblem (Holy Missile) 11647 Silver Rune Emblem (Light Magic Missile) 11611 Silver Rune Emblem (Magic Wall) 11629 Silver Rune Emblem (Paralyze) 11645 Silver Rune Emblem (Poison Bomb) 11637 Silver Rune Emblem (Soulfire) 11609 Silver Rune Emblem (Sudden Death) 11619 Silver Rune Emblem (Thunderstorm) 11603 Silver Rune Emblem (Ultimate Healing) 11641 Silver Rune Emblem (Wild Growth) 3033 Small Amethyst 3028 Small Diamond 3032 Small Emerald 678 Small Enchanted Amethyst 677 Small Enchanted Emerald 676 Small Enchanted Ruby 675 Small Enchanted Sapphire 3030 Small Ruby 3029 Small Sapphire 9057 Small Topaz 8192 Vampire Lord Token 3036 Violet Gem 3026 White Pearl 3037 Yellow Gem Rusty Equipment 8894 Rusty Armor (Common) 8895 Rusty Armor (Semi Rare) 8896 Rusty Armor (Rare) 8903 Rusty Boots (Common) 8904 Rusty Boots (Semi Rare) 8905 Rusty Boots (Rare) 8906 Rusty Helmet (Common) 8907 Rusty Helmet (Semi Rare) 8908 Rusty Helmet (Rare) 8897 Rusty Legs (Common) 8898 Rusty Legs (Semi Rare) 8899 Rusty Legs (Rare) 8900 Rusty Shield (Common) 8901 Rusty Shield (Semi Rare) 8902 Rusty Shield (Rare) 8891 Rusty Sword (Common) 8892 Rusty Sword (Semi Rare) 8893 Rusty Sword (Rare) Trash 3104 Banana Skin 3116 Big Bone 3115 Bone 2892 Broken Bottle 2894 Broken Brown Glass 3117 Broken Flask 3118 Broken Green Glass 2996 Broken Piggy Bank 3113 Broken Pottery 3119 Broken Sword 3124 Burnt Scroll 3122 Dirty Cape 3105 Dirty Fur 284 Empty Potion Flask (Large) 283 Empty Potion Flask (Medium) 285 Empty Potion Flask (Small) 5951 Fish Tail 3111 Fishbone 3120 Moldy Cheese 3106 Old Twig 3125 Remains of a Fish 3112 Rotten Meat 3114 Skull 3129 Some Leaves 3107 Some Wood 3121 Torn Book 3130 Twigs 2913 Used Candelabrum 2919 Used Candlestick 3135 Wooden Trash (Lightbrown) 3136 Wooden Trash (Drawer lookalike) 3137 Wooden Trash (Chest lookalike) 3138 Wooden Trash (Chair lookalike) 3139 Wooden Trash (Darkbrown) 3140 Wooden Trash (Dark Chest lookalike) 3141 Steel Trash (Statue lookalike) 3142 Stone Trash (Pot lookalike) 3143 Steel Trash (Gold lookalike) 9020 Worn Firewalker Boots 3123 Worn Leather Boots 6530 Worn Soft Boots Rune 3203 Animate Dead Rune 3153 Antidote Rune 3161 Avalanche Rune 3178 Chameleon Rune 3177 Convince Creature Rune 3197 Desintegrate Rune 3148 Destroy Field Rune 3149 Energy Bomb Rune 3164 Energy Field Rune 3166 Energy Wall Rune 3200 Explosion Rune 3192 Fire Bomb Rune 3188 Fire Field Rune 3190 Fire Wall Rune 3189 Fireball Rune 3191 Great Fireball Rune 3198 Heavy Magic Missile Rune 3182 Holy Missile Rune 3158 Icicle Rune 3152 Intense Healing Rune 3174 Light Magic Missile Rune 3180 Magic Wall Rune 3165 Paralyze Rune 3173 Poison Bomb Rune 3172 Poison Field Rune 3176 Poison Wall Rune 3195 Soulfire Rune 3179 Stalagmite Rune 3175 Stone Shower Rune 3155 Sudden Death Rune 3202 Thunderstorm Rune 3160 Ultimate Healing Rune 3156 Wild Growth Rune Quest Item 10025 Almanach of Magic 3235 Ancient Rune 7253 Animal Cure 7533 Arito's Deathlist 6108 Atlas 10026 Baby Rotworm 11695 Black Jade Cobra 4867 Botanist's Container 11699 Botany Almanach 7785 Bricklayer's Kit 6099 Brutus Bloodbeard's Hat 9698 Carrying Device 5938 Ceiron's Waterskin 5940 Ceiron's Wolf Tooth Chain 6561 Ceremonial Ankh 141 Cigar 3238 Cobrafang Dagger 5945 Coral Comb 10218 Corned Fish 3239 Crystal Arrow 6102 Deadeye Devious' Eyepatch 4845 Dwarven Pickaxe 945 Energy Soil 946 Eternal Flames 4871 Explorer Brooch 11545 Exquisite Silk 11547 Exquisite Wood 11544 Faded Last Will 3205 Family Brooch (Windtrouser) 4834 Family Brooch (Dwarven) 9699 Filled Carrying Device 6087 First Verse Of The Cult Hymn 10009 Flask of Crown Polisher 11364 Flask of Plant Poison 10183 Flask With Beaver Bait 11550 Flexible Dragon Scale 6090 Fourth Verse Of The Cult Hymn 8746 Ghost's Tear 941 Glimmering Soil 8820 Helmet (Morik) 4872 Ice Pick 11541 Jean Pierre's Cookbook II 8761 Jug of Embalming Fluid 3217 Letterbag 6119 Love Poem 11344 Lump of Sacred Clay 11552 Magic Crystal 10011 Map to the Unknown 11328 Marked Crate 9307 Mechanical Fish 9615 Midnight Shard 947 Mother Soil 11551 Mystic Root 940 Natural Soil 6120 Nature Magic Spellbook 7533 Nomad Parchment 11549 Old Iron 4831 Old Parchment 8762 Piece of Royal Satin 9696 Plans for a Strange Device 948 Pure Energy 9697 Rare Crystal 11362 Replica of the Sceptre 11341 Sacred Earth 8760 Sample of Sand Wasp Honey 8759 Sample of Venorean Spice 11426 Scribbled Piece of Paper 6088 Second Verse Of The Cult Hymn 10199 Serpent Crest 10159 Skull of a Caveman 11371 Snake Sceptre 11368 Snake Sceptre (Shaft) 11369 Snake Sceptre (Ornament) 11370 Snake Sceptre (Part) 10028 Soul Contract 11546 Spectral Cloth 5886 Spool of Yarn 9376 Stale Bread of Ancientness 4838 Strange Powder 6105 Striker's Favourite Pillow 11548 Strong Sinew 3233 Tear of Daraman 6100 The Lethal Lissy's Shirt 7924 The Ring of the Count 11367 The Tail of the Keeper 6089 Third Verse Of The Cult Hymn 123 Toy Mouse 10027 Universal Tool 9041 Vampiric Crest 9114 Wooden Ties Book 2830 Big Blue Demona Book (1) 2845 Big Blue Demona Book (2) 2821 Black Book (1) 2838 Black Book (2) 2829 Blue Book (1) 2844 Blue Book (2) 2850 Blue Tome 2816 Brown Book (1) 2837 Brown Book (2) 2826 Brown Square Book (1) 2841 Brown Square Book (2) 2825 Brown Thin Book (1) 2840 Brown Thin Book (2) 3234 Cookbook 2832 Fat Green Book (1) 2847 Fat Green Book (2) 2842 Gemmed Book 2831 Green Book (1) 2846 Green Book (2) 2849 Green Tome 2824 Grey Small Book (1) 2839 Grey Small Book (2) 2851 Grey Tome 8155 Heavily Bound Book 2836 Holy Tible 2828 Orange Book (1) 2843 Orange Book (2) 2848 Purple Tome 2827 Red Square Book 2852 Red Tome 7874 The Witches' Grimoire 8149 Tibiacity Encyclopedia 8174 Tibiacity Encyclopedia 6103 Unholy Book 7879 Your Student Book Decoration 8156 Abacus 10817 Bag of Oriental Spices 6491 Bat Decoration (not on wall) 2975 Bird Cage (no bird) 2976 Bird Cage (with bird) 9056 Black Skull 8531 Blood Goblet 8532 Blood Skull 6504 Blue Christmas Garland (not on wall) 2394 Blue Pillow 10244 Bonebeast trophy (on wall) 7371 Bronze Goblet 6502 Christmas Branch 6505 Christmas Bundle (Red) 6507 Christmas Bundle (Blue) 6509 Christmas Bundle (Green) 6501 Christmas Wreath 10422 Clay Lump 2664 Cuckoo Clock 2933 Djinn's Lamp 9039 Dracoyle Statue (enchanted, facing right) 9034 Dracoyle Statue (enchanted, facing south) 9040 Dracoyle Statue (normal, facing right) 9035 Dracoyle Statue (normal, facing south) 10398 Draken Trophy 10477 Dragon Goblet 10347 Dragon Tapestry (on the wall, facing east) 2635 Edged Mirror (not on wall) 9606 Egg of the Many 10798 Ferumbras Doll 896 Firlefanz (not on wall) 3249 Frozen Starlight 2979 Globe 8148 Golden Falcon 5749 Golden Figurine 7369 Golden Goblet 9212 Golden Trophy of Excellence 5928 Goldfish Bowl (Empty) 5929 Goldfish Bowl (With Goldfish) 2396 Green Pillow 2393 Heart pillow 7441 Ice Cube (Raw) 7442 Ice Cube (1x used) 7443 Ice Cube (2x used) 7444 Ice Cube (3x used) 7445 Ice Mammoth 7447 Ice Statue (Bird) 7446 Ice Statue (Fish) 895 Jester Staff 8150 Key of Numerous Locks 10419 Lizard Trophy 5783 Medal of Honour 5802 Message in a Bottle 2994 Model Ship 8146 Oracle Figurine 10800 Orc's Jaw Shredder 2638 Oval Mirror (not on wall) 2639 Picture (Landscape) 2641 Picture (Portait) 2640 Picture (Still Life) 10426 Piece of Marble Rock 2995 Piggy Bank 10425 Pretty Clay Statue 2977 Pumpkinhead 2978 Pumpkinhead (Lighted) 2395 Red Pillow 10432 Rough Clay Statue 10423 Rough Clay Statue (Player can use serious improvement) 10427 Rough Marble Statue 2398 Round Blue Pillow 2632 Round Mirror (not on wall) 2400 Round Purple Pillow 2399 Round Red Pillow 2401 Round Turqoise Pillow 9045 Royal Tapestry 9046 Silky Tapestry 7370 Silver Trophy 6525 Skeleton Decoration (not on wall) 2389 Small Blue Pillow 2387 Small Green Pillow 2933 Small Oil Lamp 2390 Small Orange Pillow 2386 Small Purple Pillow 2388 Small Red Pillow 2391 Small Turqoise Pillow 2392 Small White Pillow 10207 Snowman Package 3020 Some Golden Fruits 8032 Spiderwebs 2644 Tapestry (purple, not on wall) 2647 Tapestry (green, not on wall) 2650 Tapestry (yellow, not on wall) 2653 Tapestry (orange, not on wall) 2656 Tapestry (red, not on wall) 2659 Tapestry (blue, not on wall) 5615 Tapestry (pirate, not on wall) 8152 The Mexcalibur 8151 TibiaHispano Emblem 3997 Tibiora's Box (Closed) 4010 Tibiora's Box (Opened) 8923 Velvet Tapestry (not on wall) 2974 Water Pipe 2397 Yellow Pillow Doll 3213 Annihilation Bear 7183 Baby Seal Doll 3001 Cute Teddy 2991 Doll 8778 Jester Doll 10290 Mini Mummy 3078 Mysterious Fetish 8154 Norseman Doll 5080 Panda Teddy 8781 Part of a Jester Doll (Left Arm) 8783 Part of a Jester Doll (Left Leg) 8782 Part of a Jester Doll (Right Arm) 8784 Part of a Jester Doll (Right Leg) 5810 Pirate Voodoo Doll 6567 Santa Doll 10338 Santa Teddy 10339 Snowman Doll 5791 Stuffed Dragon 10294 Stuffed Toad 2993 Teddy Bear 8779 The Head of a Jester Doll 8780 The Torso of a Jester Doll 10217 Tome of Knowledge 123 Toy Mouse 8178 Toy Spider 10198 Tribal Crest 8191 Vampire Doll 3002 Dworc Voodoo Doll 3209 Voodoo Doll (King) 2989 Wooden Doll Kitchen Tool 3464 Baking Tray 2902 Bowl 3474 Bowl (Pirate, green) 3475 Bowl (Pirate, white) 3476 Bowl (Pirate, yellow) 3471 Cleaver 2881 Cup 2883 Cup (Pirate) 3467 Fork 2882 Jug 3479 Jug (Pirate, Blue) 3478 Jug (Pirate, Gold) 3480 Jug (Pirate, Green) 3477 Jug (Pirate, Silver) 3469 Kitchen Knife 2880 Mug 2884 Mug (Pirate) 3472 Oven Spatula 3466 Pan 2902 Plate 3473 Rolling Pin 3468 Spoon 3470 Wooden Spoon Trophy 7396 Behemoth Trophy 10244 Bonebeast Trophy 7398 Cyclops Trophy 7397 Deer Trophy 7393 Demon Trophy 10421 Disgusting Trophy 7399 Dragon Lord Trophy 9626 Golden Fafnar Trophy 7400 Lion Trophy 902 Marlin Trophy 7401 Minotaur Trophy 7395 Orc Trophy 9613 Sea Serpent Trophy 9627 Silver Fafnar Trophy 11679 Souleater Trophy 7394 Wolf Trophy Container 2854 Brown Backpack 3253 Backpack of Holding 2853 Bag 2855 Basket 5949 Beach Backpack 5950 Beach Bag 2869 Blue Backpack 2861 Blue Bag 2469 Box 2473 Box (Brown) 8860 Brocade Backpack 8861 Brocade Bag 2872 Camouflage Backpack 2864 Camouflage Bag 2472 Chest 2471 Crate 9605 Crown Backpack 9601 Demon Backpack 10326 Dragon Backpack 10324 Expedition Backpack 10325 Expedition Bag 7342 Fur Backpack 7343 Fur Bag 2871 Golden Backpack 2863 Golden Bag 2865 Green Backpack 2857 Green Bag 2870 Grey Backpack 2862 Grey Bag 10202 Heart Backpack 6104 Jewel Case 5801 Jewelled Backpack 10327 Minotaur Backpack 9604 Moon Backpack 3244 Old and Used Backpack (Sam's old backpack) 9602 Orange Backpack 9603 Orange Bag 3503 Parcel 5926 Pirate Backpack 5927 Pirate Bag 2856 Present 2868 Purple Backpack 2860 Purple Bag 2867 Red Backpack 2859 Red Bag 10346 Santa Backpack 3504 Stamped Parcel 2866 Yellow Backpack 2858 Yellow Bag Fluid Container 2893 Amphora 2875 Bottle 2885 Brown Flask 2873 Bucket 9083 Cocktail Glass 9232 Cocktail Glass (Empty) 2881 Cup 2883 Cup (Pirate) 2903 Golden Mug 2877 Green Flask 2882 Jug 3479 Jug (Pirate, Blue) 3478 Jug (Pirate, Gold) 3480 Jug (Pirate, Green) 3477 Jug (Pirate, Silver 2880 Mug 2884 Mug (Pirate) 3465 Pot 5552 Rum Flask 2876 Vase 2874 Vial 2901 Waterskin Document 3216 Bill 2813 Blank Paper 2817 Blank Poetry Parchment 6498 Certificate 6387 Christmas Card 2818 Document 637 Document (Certificate) 2834 Document (Writeable) 6522 Gingerbread Recipe 8153 Golden Newspaper 2851 Gray Tome 3507 Label 3505 Letter 5957 Lottery Ticket 2822 Map (Brown) 2823 Map (Colour) 7873 Note 641 Old Piece of Paper 2820 Paper 2814 Parchment 2815 Scroll 3506 Stamped Letter 5956 Used Lottery Ticket 6538 Valentine's Card 5958 Winning Lottery Ticket Furniture 9064 Crystal Pedestal (Blue) 9065 Crystal Pedestal (Cyan) 9066 Crystal Pedestal (Green) 9063 Crystal Pedestal (Red) Key 2967 Purple Key 2968 Wooden Key 2969 Silver Key 2970 Copper Key 2971 Crystal Key 2972 Golden Key 2973 Bone Key 7934 Silver Key (2) 9113 Magical Key 9172 Crystal Key (2) Game Piece 2990 Football 3533 Black Token 3534 White Token 3535 White Pawn 3536 White Castle 3537 White Knight 3538 White Bishop 3539 White Queen 3540 White King 3541 Black Pawn 3542 Black Castle 3543 Black Knight 3544 Black Bishop 3545 Black Queen 3546 Black King 3547 Tic-Tac-Toe Token (X) 3548 Tic-Tac-Toe Token (O) 5792 Dice: 1 10340 Heavy Ball Musical Instrument 3103 Cornucopia 2965 Didgeridoo 2952 Drum 2955 Fanfare 2963 Harp 3257 Horn 3252 Horn of Sundering 3259 Immovable Post Horn 2950 Lute 2949 Lyre 2953 Panpipes 6572 Party Trumpet 6573 Party Trumpet (in use) 2959 Piano 2957 Post Horn 2956 Royal Fanfare 2954 Simple Fanfare 2951 War Drum 2958 War Horn 2948 Wooden Flute 5786 Wooden Whistle Custom/Shop Items 347 Point vouchers 349 Godly Ring 651 Star Tear 3021 Starlight Amulet 3040 Gold Nugget 3080 Forever Aol 3102 Paw Amulet 3232 Monster Outfit Changer 3310 The Soulstealer 3363 Dragon Scale Legs 3368 Godly Helmet 3390 Horned Helmet 3399 Warrior Armor 3402 Native Armor 3417 Shadow Defender 3423 Blessed Shield 3997 Mystery Gift 5785 VIP Medal 5993 Marijuana 6526 Game token 6579 Tibia Doll 7315 Castle Hunt Upgrader 7381 The Windweaver 7774 The Excalibur 7993 Solar Cloak 8022 Chainbolter 8047 Guardian Robe 8095 Magical Legs 8097 Solar Axe 8099 Dark Trinity Mace 8103 Solar Sword 8148 Skills Falcon 8154 Addon Doll 8176 Level Booster 8176 Skills Booster 8737 CM Medal 8778 Jester Doll 9014 Leaf Legs 9017 Flash Boots 9018 Firewalker Boots (in use) 9019 Firewalker Boots 9020 Ascendant Boots 9056 Frag Remover 9127 Arcanes Hat 9189 Custom Outfit Changer 9218 Badge Of Glory 9224 Guild Event Trophy 10184 RS Remover 10277 Nightmare Doll 10324 Expedition Backpack 10339 Stamina Refiller 10341 Phoenix Ring 10342 Supreme Ring 10344 Ascended Teleport 10391 Drachaku 10798 Ferumbras Doll 11344 TP Clay 11371 Sneaky Staff 11372 Saturation Potion 11477 Rose Armor 11478 Assassin Hood 8021 Magnificent Bolter 9396 Magnificent Demon Slayer ???? Castle Parchment ???? Deluxe Castle Parchment